


He's Just A Robot...

by Logical_Lies



Series: Storytober: Sander Sides 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creation, M/M, October, Robots, Storytober 2018, Virgil sorta has feelings, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Lies/pseuds/Logical_Lies
Summary: After years of developing, Virgil has finally created his robot. There will be a lot of practise before getting things right but there's one thing that won't change for the man- his feelings.





	He's Just A Robot...

Virgil patiently waited for his creation to charge. It has taken him ages to make the right robot and this time, he's confident it'll work. After numerous attempts of getting the eyes right and the hair perfectly trimmed, he completed his robot. They didn't really have a gender, but it depended on what the android itself desired. If they wanted to be a girl with long hair, then he'll do that. He wanted his creation to be happy in this world, and not be scared of it. He got some clothes prepared for them.

 

The robot's eyes clicked on and looked at Virgil. The last attempt was giving them grey ones, but that made them look weird. It just seemed better having them brown- similar to his locks. He waited for the robot to finally make an attempt of greeting him.

 

"Morning," Virgil greeted, putting out his hand, "You are my creation, however, I have not decided on a name for you..."

 

After a moment of waiting, the robot finally grabbed his hand and shook it. Their hand felt very cold from a human's touch. He got better with the rubber around their frame, it appeared more skin-like.

 

"Yes," The robot coldly stated, "Examining title for...Virgil Raine Sanders, 28 years."

 

Virgil laughed at their response. It was weird talking to something not human. No one would never know, however. Their creation will never go out into the real world. They probably would be hunted and smashed into oblivion.

 

"Do you, know what you want to be?" Virgil asked, without thinking, "Uh, I mean like what name do you want to go as."

 

The robot blinked a few times before searching in their head again. They were really concentrating hard for a name. There could be over 650,000 names to choose from. He wanted the humanoid to decide for themselves because they'll need that conclusion making for when he needs help.

 

"I order to be Logan, He/him" The- Logan considered before standing up to Virgil height. He accidentally made the robot a couple more inches taller than him but he didn't mind. Something about Logan made him smile. This, right in front of him, was his creation- was his. Now nobody can take his creation away from him.

 

"Uh, Well Logan go and..." Virgil thought, "Go and research our society today."

 

The android sat there and began to think again. It was very weird when Logan thought. His eyes would turn a very vague colour and random words would slip out of his mouth. Just think, he has his own robot in which is a walking computer. This could be his own advantage and best friend.

 

"Done," Logan stated, "There has been a lot occurring in 2018"

Virgil stared at Logan before picking up the clothes behind him. It wasn't that the robot was naked- he didn't even have genitals. He just didn't want it to be awkward.

 

Earlier today, he picked up a black polo-shirt with some khakis to match. He also bought a blue tie and some dorky glasses even though he didn't need them.

"Here, put this on, Logan"

 

The android stared at the clothes before putting them on. It took him a while to figure out where everything went but it looked nice. He looked smarter and more efficient. Virgil had a weird feeling bubbling up in his stomach, yet he didn't know what it was.

He's never produced a feeling like this before. Logan made a mysterious feeling develop. A feeling that Virgil has always dodged.

 

 

That emotion was love...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my shadowlings! Yes this is the last storytober this year however there might be more than 5 stories next year. I just wish I was off school so I could write stuff...
> 
> I also was looking back at my old drawings and...I drew Patton and Roman as Sailor Moon characters....Just why...
> 
> ~BW


End file.
